Mega Farce
by Green Gallant
Summary: When the studentsare asked to fill in for a charity meet and greet with kids they may be in over thier heads.


_Author's Note: Sorry no time to really explain, this is something I started on to help get me out of my writer's block. Hope you guys like it. _

_**Mega Farce**_

It was the start of a new day at Hollywood Arts as Tori, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Cat, Andre and others chattered amongst themselves before class, the door flew open as Mr. Sikowitz entered as the second bell rang and their teacher took to the stage in a single step

"_Gooood _morning my little guppies. Now before we get started I have an announcement to make." The instructor said with a hint of cheer as he addressed the class with his arms spread out.

"You're quitting teaching?" Jade asked flippantly glancing over her dark coated fingernails with nary a care. Sikowitz stood there half stunned, raising an eyebrow his arms still in the air.

"No." he said annoyed.

"The local mall is hosting a meet and greet featuring the latest season of Power Rangers. However due to a scheduling conflict the suit actors are not able to attend, which puts the mall in a bit of a bind since they already advertised it." Mr. Sikowitz explained as he paced about the stage, while his students looked at each other in hushed bewilderment as he looked up at them when Andre hesitantly raised his hand.

"So…what do you want us to do?" he asked and shook his head slightly. Sikowitz sighed as he came up to the platform's edge.

"Remember when I had you dress up as various foods a while back?" he asked.

"Yeeeah?" Andre said in a wary tone as Tori raised her hand slightly and interpreted his suggestion.

"You want us to dress up as Power Rangers for a bunch of kids?" she answered. Sikowitz clapped his hands together and pointed.

"You got it!" he said as the rest of the class groaned softly and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Not the response I was expecting." He muttered to himself.

"Come on you really expect us to go through with this?" Jade said annoyed from the back row as Andre shrugged leaning back in his chair as he gestured to him.

"Yeah I mean Power Rangers is for little kids." He mentioned.

"So? You dressed up as fruits and pastas for little kids last time. Its not the first time I've made you put on silly costumes." the teachers countered. Andre straightened his back slightly but remained slouched in his chair as he looked back at the classroom.

"Yeah but that was last minute." He replied resting his elbow on the table as he gestured slightly towards the teacher as Tori cut in.

"Besides don't you think this is a little…. beneath us?" she asked softly. Mr. Sikowitz hung and shook his head as he sat down on the stage.

"Tori let me tell you something. In acting one must be willing to adapt to whatever role is given. And in acting not all roles are glamorous some of them are mundane, and some are even thought of as degrading. But an actor must always be willing to embrace their next role, to accept change. Professional actors are like chameleons, they must blend with the surroundings and accept their character completely and totally no matter how minor or trivial that role may seem to them. You have a unique opportunity to play a widely recognized character, a superhero that millions of children look up to. To be able to live in that moment and allow that child to meet their idol and grant them fantastic memories that will last for years to come, now are you willing to deny a poor young child that?" he asked earnestly as he stood before her desk.

She had to admit the acting teacher had a way with words having made her putty in his hands, having whittled down her defenses and explained to her the true spirit of acting.

"Noo." She moaned softly while Sikowitz turned his attention to the rest of the class.

"And maybe to help sweeten the deal for the rest of you. I'll give anyone that participates a double A+ and time off in the afternoons to practice." The teacher told them.

"Practice?" Robbie asked curiously.

"What to meet a bunch of kids? How hard can that be?" Jade sniped from the back.

"The roles require a little experience in martial arts training ergo having to do some kicks and flips for the kiddies." Sikowitz stated with his arms folded. Beck shrugged.

"I'll do it." he chimed in to Jade's dismay.

"You will?" she deadpanned.

"Yeah I took a few years of martial arts it'll be no problem." He replied simply never looking at her. Rob hesitantly raised his hand.

"I'll do it." he said.

"You practice martial arts?" Sikowitz said bemused.

"Well no but if it's the same thing as stage fighting I might be able to do It." he replied.

"Can you at least tumble?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah I…took a few years of gymnastics." He said embarrassed.

"And it still didn't get him the chicks." Piped his buddy as Robbie looked down at the puppet flustered.

"Rex!" he said in a hushed tone as the puppet looked back at him and then joked.

"Worked out about as well as the ballet thing with Andre." He added before Robbie covered his mouth and stuffed him into his backpack to Rex's muffled protests.

"Excellent, anyone else?" Sikowitz asked before looking at the Latina student.

"Tori?" he teased.

"Oh all right, I could use the A anyway." Tori said giving up.

"I'll do it. I don't have to do any fighting but I love kids." Cat added.

"I guess I could give it a try. Who knows? Could be fun." Andre said from his desk.

"I don't need the extra credit but I can help with sound production." Sinjin added raising his index finger.

"All right then so that makes six. Anyone else?" the instructor asked.

"Yeah I'll pass on that thank you." Jade replied from the back.

"Any other takers? You don't have to wear the suits but Sinjin could probably use some help behind the scenes as well as setting up whatever else needs to be set up." Sikowitz continued as Tori looked over at Andre and wondered what she had gotten herself into.

"Do I really want to do this?" she asked Andre.

"Come on how bad can it be? And besides we get half days off and extra credit." Andre told her as she looked back to the head of the class.

"I just don't know about this." she said.

_Please review_


End file.
